


Coffee Crush Saga

by amixii10



Series: Kagami Week 2k20 [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Birthday Fluff, Coffee, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10
Summary: Kagami doesn’t need presents, all she needs are her partners. She was prepared for a surprise, but not this.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Kagami Week 2k20 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013781
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Coffee Crush Saga

**Author's Note:**

> For Kagami week day 8, “Happy Birthday”
> 
> Based off of that one prompt where “i bet they’ll catch me” “waIT IM HOLDING COFFEE” y’know

“Happy Birthday!” 

Marinette launches herself at Kagami. 

Kagami, surprised, drops her coffee to catch her. “Marinette!” 

Marinette looks down at the coffee from her place in Kagami’s arms. “Oops.” 

Kagami smiles gently and kisses her on the cheek. 

“Adrien,” Marinette says, pointing at him, “bet that you wouldn’t catch me if you were holding something.” 

“Adrien,” Kagami says, glaring at her boyfriend. “That’s not nice.” 

Adrien shrugs from the couch. He looks down at his phone, then lifts it to show them both a video of what just happened. “It was worth it.” 

They both glare at him. “You’re cleaning up the coffee. You did this.” 

Kagami lowers Marinette next to Adrien. Adrien stands up and faces them. 

“I have looked god in the eyes and you believe that I’ll clean coffee? Pathetic.”

Marinette laughs nervously. “Adrien, what the hell?” 

Kagami shoves him. “Go clean it up, Mr. Smartass.”

Adrien laughs. “Yeah, alright. Happy birthday, though. Love you.” 

“Yeah. You’re not getting out of cleaning it up, if that’s what you were planning,” she says with a level glare.

“Okay, it was worth a try.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
